Much Ado About Nothing
by SilverCyanide
Summary: Jealousy is nothing more than a fear of abandonment - that was what they said. Yagyuu, however, was a gentleman, and gentlemen do not get jealous. Especially not over an online dating site. Platinum. //Happy Birthday Charmane!//


**Disclaimer: **Here's a fun fact: Malaysia is in GMT +8:00. Here's another fun facts: I don't own Prince of Tennis or any such things associated with it - they belong to Konomi-sensei. This is a work of fan created fiction and is not for profit. Title is blatantly stolen from Shakespeare, because it fits.

**Warnings:** shounen-ai, kissing

**A/N:** Because I can't remember what you like, but everyone likes Platinum Pair, so it'll have to do? *shot* Idea from a random plot generator. I love those. _Reviews appreciated!_

**Dedicated to Charmane! Happy birthday!**

**

* * *

**

_"Jealousy is nothing more than a fear of abandonment." -Unknown_

* * *

Yagyuu Hiroshi was never one to snoop. No, he was a Gentleman, and Gentlemen did not snoop around other people's things. Especially other people's internet browser histories. Nope, they _definitely_

didn't snoop around those, because those were rather private things and it would be incredibly rude to do such a thing.

But when it came to his best friend (and perhaps something more), Yagyuu Hiroshi had absolutely no qualms about searching through browser history. After all, Niou's reputation for being less than dependable was well-known, and he was only looking through to make sure the boy wasn't harming himself. You know, checking to make sure there were no "make your own bomb" pages recently visited or "how to kill yourself with drain cleaner painlessly". The types of things that one needed to be worried about, the types of things Niou would obviously look for, and the types of things that were fairly easy to track with browser history.

What Yagyuu found in the Trickster's browser history, however, was nothing less than shocking.

Instead of any of the sites he had thought he would found – message boards for pyromaniacs, suicide forums, or porn sites – he had found a… a…

An online _dating_ site.

And though Yagyuu would never truly admit it, that _hurt_. It hurt a _lot_. He wasn't jealous or anything, because Gentlemen did not _get_ jealous when it turned out their best friend was attempting to hook up with a woman, but…

Okay, screw it, he _was_ jealous. But it was hard _not_ to be jealous when not only has his friend not _told_ him that he was interested in finding someone, but also that he apparently deemed the thousands of girls at Rikkai completely unacceptable. I mean, come on, if Niou was desperate enough for a girl to look online the least he could have done was ask around the actual school campus; he'd had girls swooning over him since first year, and while most of them were complete idiots there were a few cute ones here and there that (with Yagyuu's help and coaching, of course) that Niou could have easily caught the attention of.

"You lookin' through those damn things _again_ 'Roshi?" Yagyuu jumped back from the laptop, startled, and spun around to find Niou enter, back from the bathroom. "I promise you there's nothin' crazy goin' on."

"You… knew?" Yagyuu's voice faltered as he realized that Niou had known all along that Yagyuu had been checking his browser history whenever he came over. Niou rolled his eyes.

"You jump a mile high when I walk in, every single damn time 'Roshi. Kinda hard not to. D'ya like what I set up for you there?" Yagyuu rolled the words around in his mind, confused. Niou seemed to understand this emotion as he strolled over, one hand pushing the laptop closed with a click and the other on Niou's hip. Slowly the second hand moved forward and Yagyuu's mind briefly registered it landing on his own hip, but by that time his brain was short circuiting with this overload of new information. It was taking all he had to not completely break down and ask Niou what the hell he wanted, because it was already difficult enough having to deal with his best friend without getting so many mixed signals.

"Obviously not," Niou's voice purred, his face mere inches away from Yagyuu's as his hand traveled up higher, fingers trailing up Yagyuu's shirt and gently touching the skin underneath before walking up the back of his neck and resting there, lightly entangled in a few stray wisps of hair. "You're really hopeless, aren't you 'Roshi?" Before Yagyuu could respond to the rhetorical question Niou's second hand had left the laptop and pulled his glasses off, leaving not only his lovely brown eyes exposed but also his entire soul.

"Silly 'Roshi," Niou snorted, their noses touching. Before Yagyuu could even stumble backwards and most definitely before he came far enough back to his senses to tell the younger boy off Niou had closed the gap, kissing him firmly.

The panic sensors in Yagyuu's brain were telling him to push away, because Niou was his _best friend_ and nothing more and this would ruin their friendship in an emotion manipulating way probably exactly the way Niou wanted it. But the pleasure ones were overpowering those anyway, silencing them with threats of chloroform and burning buildings and other thoughts Niou had planted in his brain, and so Yagyuu submitted.

The sensation was intense, heightened by the fact that he was now paying attention, and the oddly gentle caress of his lips against Niou's, the way the other teen's tongue peeked out and prodded his mouth just a bit – an almost sensitive question – had Yagyuu melting against him in an instant. Belatedly Yagyuu realized his hands had gone to Niou's own body, one on the Trickster's left hip and one on his lower back in order to pull him closer, but the thought was gone in an instant as the true feeling of Niou's tongue – _Niou's_, of all people – tracing his mouth overtook him.

And then, just like that, they had broken apart. Both teens were panting and flushed, bodies still pressed against each other, and the wicked smirk playing across Niou's icy features was something else altogether. Yagyuu stood blankly, mind still rushing in a thousand different directions so fast that Yagyuu could do nothing but allow them to swirl until they settled.

"You worry too much, ya know tha'?" Niou murmured, a hand running through the now mussed strands of Yagyuu's brunet locks. And then, before the Gentleman could respond to the quip, Niou had begun kissing him again.

Behind them, the laptop whirred steadily, its processors recognizing the webpage it was still on. Had it been human it would have smiled: the one computer-made match that the profile for 'Niou Masaharu' had been given was an all too familiar name: Yagyuu Hiroshi.

_Owari_


End file.
